The Life I Want
by Coffee Boii
Summary: 'Ello! It's Sun! This is a Fanfic of the life I picture me having with my imaginary Boyfriend xD THIS IS NOT A BOOK. Well, it could be if it were longer xD


Sun Lynne, a stubborn girl rapidly approaching womanhood, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the ocean-colored water with her audacious kiwi-colored windows to her soul. Her carmine hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she tried to keep still despite her impatient excitement as she discreetly patted at her sheathed dagger. She wore an onyx bikini top, her russet back covered only by a thin bit of string, and raven shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. Her locks flowed in a rose torrent past her shoulders,complementing her energetic light brown visage. A prominent scar stood out on her sorrel skin.

Her thoughts wandered to her days in Kurou's company. They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day.

Sun Lynne's kiwi-colored crystals spotted Kurou further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely raven mane was attractive as ever. His windows to his soul were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Sun Lynne's sight, but she knew and loved their childlike leaden hue. He was dressed in his own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Sun Lynne knew. He had a toned but slender body covered with bloom-colored-flushed pearly skin. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around his visible skin. A prominent scar stood out on his coral-flushed milky skin. As Sun Lynne drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared."Bunny," she called, walking towards him.

He jumped a bit before turning around, smiling shyly. "Oh, Sun-bun! I-It's nice to see you."

Sun Lynne smirked and flicked a bit of hair over her shoulder. "Good to see you. C'mon." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge.

"So," she began, "how've you been lately? Anyone giving you trouble?"

"Oh, n-no," Kurou stammered, "not at all, Sun Lynne. Everything's been going well, and, um..."He blushed. "I missed you... that's all."

Sun Lynne let her hand fall across his back, muttering quickly as if almost embarrassed, "Yeah, I missed you too." Kurou was silent in response, only leaning toward Sun Lynne's warmth. "You're a good person. You know?"

"Why do you say that all of a sudden...?" he murmured. "Especially for a person like... like me."

"I figured you should know." She glanced at him before placing her hands behind her head. "Hanging out with a rascal like me hasn't changed you a bit."

"You shouldn't say that about yourself," Kurou whispered. "If there's anything I've ever done right, it's all thanks to you." She laughed at herself and looked up into the sky, dropping her arms and thinking about the stumbling blocks that still kept them apart, and the simple feeling that she was corrupting something pure whenever she hung around Kurou. "Not really. But if you say so."

Kurou slipped his firm hand into hers. With a little smile, he stated, "You're so good to me, Sun Lynne. I can never tell you enough how much you mean to me." Sun Lynne held his hand and thought to herself that that was enough - that if she meant something good to this one person, nothing the rest of the world said mattered.

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. It seemed to Sun Lynne that something had been bothering Kurou for the last few hours - or maybe longer than that. His shy silver spheres were cast down and away, focused upon nothing in particular.

It really hurt her inside to see him like that. She reached for him, tucked a stray pitch-dark strand behind his ear, and traced a finger across his jawline. "What's wrong, Kurou?"

"Sun Lynne... it's, just..."

Sun Lynne cupped his face in her hands, brushing her lips against his forehead. "You can tell me."

He took a deep breath and gazed into her emerald pools with a look full of sweet sadness, whispering, "I... I keep remembering it... That day. Sun Lynne, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Sun Lynne. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment... Not a moment's peace."

Sun Lynne listened attentively, her eyebrows furrowing at each of Kurou's recounted sorrows. At last, when he finished, a moment of silence passed between them.

He looked so hollow and insecure. She brought him closer in reassurance, only wanting to hold him until the hurt subsided, murmuring, "Kurou... that's awful. It wish that weren't how it is. I wish I could say more. Kurou..." Kurou's eyes began to redden, and he abruptly pulled her into a fierce embrace. Her crystals widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of his touch.

"You," Kurou whispered, his breath hot on her ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

"The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Sun Lynne lifted her head at Kurou's words to behold the dying sun's terra radiance. "It's nice."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think we'll be forever," Sun Lynne murmured in response.

"I would like that, Sun-bun. Let's be together forever, then." Kurou clutched her hand and sidled closer.

Sun Lynne sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful golden rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Kurou."

"I love you too, Sun Lynne."

Their lips met, and cherry strands met charcoal ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Kurou, her eternally faithful lover. Sun Lynne thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.


End file.
